BLAZBLUE : CARNIVAL OF BLOOD
by edgezoidslayer
Summary: A mysterius serial killer called the bloody ghost is haunting kagutsuhi , after an incident with ragna and his friends they will have to fight the bloodthirsty maniac
1. Chapter 1 : The psycho strikes back

**BLAZBLUE : CARNIVAL OF BLOOD**

**Chapter 1 : THE PSYCHO STRIKES **

# An officer of NOL appeared dead in an horrendous form , it was the 10th person killed in an horrendous way , the serial killer called the bloody ghost still haunts kagutsushi citzens and can appear everywhere , this starts to worry captain Hazama because he thinks that this psychopath can get in his way to destroy the unit Amaterasu #

Relius : You look worried , Hazama what's going on ?

Hazama : Oh don't worry Relius is just, THAT WE HAVE THAT BASTARD OF THE BLOODY GHOST KICKING OUR FUCKING ASSES !

Relius : Sorry I don't see what is annoying you

Hazama : I suppose that I should tell you , I know that monster called the bloody ghost

Relius : and how do you know him ?

Hazama : it isn't a pretty story, well at least not for him hehehe , but what I have to tell you is that that guy is a beast , a deranged psycho , a monster

Relius : just like you ?

Hazama : thanks for the complement , but I think he is worst and now better we continue to search for him or he will kill all of us , AND THAT IS MY JOB !

# While in sector seven #

Tsubaki : hey ragna , didn't you saw Noel ?

Ragna : no 3 hours ago she go to Orient Town, but she doesn't answer the cell phone, I am worried

Tsubaki : maybe we should go to find her

Ragna : yes lets go

Bullet : maybe I should go with you , with the bloody ghost prowling the more, the better

Ragna : thank you Bullet

Celica : please , take care yourselves , the bloody ghost is very dangerous and I don't want you get hurt

Tsubaki : thanks Celica , we gonna be careful

# After this words they left the place and go to Orient Town but suddenly they discover a trial of blood that led them to a big old warehouse once they enter what they saw was atrocius #

Tsubaki : (scared ) OH GOD!

Ragna : ( throws up )

Bullet : WHAT THE HELL? !

# The warehouse was full of dismembered corpses and blood mutilated in and horrible way , but at the end of the warehouse they saw a woman tied and gagged and hanging of her arms trying to scream , it was Noel , but near to her there was a decapitated head of a young man #

Ragna : Noel ( goes quickly and unties Noel )

Tsubaki : what happened to you Noel ?

Noel : I don't know all came too fast , the only thing I remember is appeared tied up here , and I also remember that a man covered In blood was who bring me here

? : (demented voice) you have good memory girl hahahahahahaha !

Ragna : who said that , who was the deranged son of bitch that did this !

Bullet : ( disturbed ) I think I know it ( points to the decapitated head )

? : hehehehehe , you are a group of fucking idiots , but of course, you have to be the great hero who save your little girlfriend no ?

Bullet : you creepy bastard

Ragna : you are going to pay !

? : I don't think so

# Suddenly a beheaded body falls over the Ragna and his friends attacking them for surprise, letting the four unconsius

? : (put the head in his neck ) I have business to take care bitches HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

# Later somebody is trying to awake Ragna and his friends it were Nu , Jin and Tager #

Jin : brother are you ok , you didn't came back so Saya ask us to find you

Nu : what happened here ? this place looks like a slaughterhouse

Ragna : are the others okay ?

Nu : yes

Ragna : (hurried) : hey , where is that beheaded psycho ?

Tager : we didn't see another alive person besides you

Ragna : damn it that thing is in the streets we have to find him !

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	2. Chapter 2 : An infernal bloodbath

**BLAZBLUE: CARNIVAL OF BLOOD**

**Chapter 2 : AN INFERNAL BLOODBATH**

**_# _**_In the Orient Town clinic Litchi and linhua were in their own business when suddenly a young man entered and fainted , the man had a dirty white hair, crimsom eyes and weared a NOL jacket full of cuts and covered in blood ,black jeans and boots._

_Ltchi and Linhua hurried to help the man #_

Litchi : hurry Linhua, help me to put him on the bed

Linhua : im on it !

# Once the man was in the bed Litchi opened his jacked and her horror was huge , she saw horrendously big scars , and bloody cuts all ovet the body #

Litchi : this is serius , im gonna go for some things to cure these wounds , Linhua , please watch this man

Linhua : don't worry Litchi

# _Litchi go to the other room , and Linhua watched the man but in the moment she turned back she fell how somebody held her strongly then she realized that the one who held her was the young man that entered the clinic #_

? : (whispers to Linhua ) better you scream and call your mother

Linhua : (screams )

? : that's music for my ears

# After Linhua screamed Litchi camed very fast , and saw the young man holding Linhua #

Litchi : let her go you bastard

? : as you wish ( throws Linhua to Litchi but she manages to catch her )

Litchi : ( controlls her staff and uses it as a projectile and the staff pierces the chest of the man letting a pool o blood ) you are not so strong now, not ?

? : hehehe ( the pool of blood turned into a little blob and jumped to the part that was impacted by the staff and in seconds the chest was completely regenerated for horror of Litchi and Linhua )

Linhua : WHAT ?!

Litchi : ( scared ) wh-what are you ?

? : ( changes the form of his arm into pure blood and then into a giant blade ) you should heard about me , after all I killed 10 officers of NOL

Linhua : oh my , you are that monster of the bloody ghost !

Bloody ghost : the people knows me very well, I see ( attacks with his claw )

Litchi : ( grabs Linhua and dodges the attack ) Linhua go and hide , I will take care of this

Bloody ghost : (a psychotic expression appears in his face ) I want to see that

# _While in other part of the town Ragna , noel (now recovered of the attack ), and the others started to search for the bloody ghost #_

Ragna : Im glad you are okay Noel

Nu : me too sister

Noel : thank you two, but now we have to find that monster, or god knows what he is going to do

Jin : Holy god , LOOK THAT ! (Jin points towards the front )

# _Ragna and his friends were stunned after the scene they were watching : there were multiple corpses lying in the ground and two mysterius figures seemed to be responsible of that . One of the strangers was a dark murakumo unit more similar to MU-12 but with more armor and she had two big swords instead of the group of blades that the murakumo units normally have, the other was a man in an strange red and black armor that covered all his body even his face _

_He was using a large sword._

_Then both of them turn back and started to talk each other _ #

Murakumo unit : Look Jotaro , more insects came to watch our show

Jotaro : yes Omega-14 but these ones look stronger

Omega-14 : they look the same for me, now lets crush them

Jotaro : hehehe, that's something I cant disagree

#_ Suddenly Ragna interrupts the conversation #_

Ragna : hey who are you two , are you responsible for this ?

Omega-14 : and what if we are , what are you gonna do , you group of weakilings ?

Tsubaki : you will pay for this

Jotaro : just try, bitch , just try

Bullet : Guys, lets go for them

Jotaro : c-mon here, we will crush you ! ( an energy ball appears and the turns into a sword )

Omega-14 : hahaha , this will be funny ( prepares her two long swords )

# _A big battle begins agains the two mysterius killers , and at the same time in the Orient Town clinic Litchi is losing the fight against the bloody ghost , in fact he is about to finish her just like he did with those NOL officers #_

Bloody ghost : any last words , miss ?

? : NO BUT WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU , THE POWER OF JUSTICE , MONSTER !

Bloody ghost : who the fuck said that !

Litchi : guys be careful, he is very dangerous !

Bang : ME , BANG SHISHIGAMI ( he, Carl , and makoto appears )

Carl : get away of miss Litchi…

Makoto : or face the consequences !

Bang : NOW PREPARE TO ….

Bloody ghost : argg , cut the bullshit , for god , well if you want to die , Im gonna fulfill your wishes ! ( turns his arm into a chainsaw )

# _Suddenly a card appeared and, then the card exploded into a cloud of smoke , making everybody to get out of the clinic then the bloody ghost gather with a man , the man was dressed with a very elegant navy blue smokin , a red cloak and his body was covered of bandages , he also have a long purple hair and he was carrying a little staff with a skull , then this strange man started to talk to the bloody ghost #_

? : all ok, Gien ?

Gien : you are just in time, Deko

Makoto : another one ?

Deko : allow me to introduce myself miss , I am Spellkaiser Deko and all this massacre was our work

Bang : so you two are the ones that kill all those people ( Bang try to punch to Deko, but fails)

Deko : you wish that we only were two ( in a fast move puts a card in Bang's chest, and then the card explodes letting Bang weakened )

Litchi : Bang ! ( tries to attack Deko but then a powerful impulse knock her down )

Litchi : what was that ?

D eko : surprised miss ? that is a mental ability called telekinesis , I am pretty sure you didn't expected that

Makoto : don't think we forget about you ( tries to punch Gien in the chest )

Gien : I never think about that ( when the punch connected his chest change its form and then a monstrous mouth with big tooths appear and catched Makoto's arm and started to crush it )

Makoto : aaaaghh , how did you did that ?

Gien : let's just say that my blood is different to other people's ( started to put more pressure in Makoto's arm )

Makoto : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh , it hurts !

Carl : let her go you, bastard , Nirvana , attack him !

Gien : ( in an evil tone ) as you wish ( throws Makoto away , and when Nirvana was near to land a hit his just absorbed the attack turning his chest into blood , then he turned his right arm int a big knuckle and punch Nirvana throwing her to Carl's direction knocking both at the same time )

Deko : enough slaughter here , lets get the hell out of this town

Gien: yes this is turning boring

Bang : hey , come back here , you didn't face justice yet

Gien : you and your justice can kiss my ass !

Deko : lets go Gien ( Deko opened a portal and both disappeared )

Carl : who the hell were those two ?

Litchi : I don't know , but they will not stop there , they probably will back, we must stop them

Makoto : maybe Ragna , Noel and the others can help us

Linhua : Litchi , guys are you ok

Litchi : yes Linhua , but I think kagutsushi is in danger

# _Now in the other part of Orient town Jotaro and Omega-14 are sweeping the floor with Ragna and his friends in this time only Ragna wasn't knocked out #_

Ragna : who are you two ? ( while he is fighting Jotaro) you work from NOL or something

Omega-14 : working for those asshole ? , keep dreaming

Jotaro : and you better start now ! ( knocks Ragna)

Omega-14 : well , it was a pleasure meet you guys , because you were the only ones who confront us, we will let you live , for now

# _Before fall unconcius Ragna notice something in the back of Jotaro , it was an strange sword , the most strange part was that its edge was red only to a point , the rest was grey, then he finally fall unconcius #_

**TO BE CONTINUED …..**


	3. Chapter 3 : behind the killers

**BLAZBLUE CARNIVAL OF BLOOD**

**Chapter 3 : BEHIND THE KILLERS**

**# **_Now In Hazama's office,__Hazama get to know that a massacre happened in Orient Town , and in the incident were killed 200 people , of course this angered Hazama , after hearing the news he inmediatly called Relius #_

Hazama : ah , hi Relius, did you hear the news Relius ?

Relius : about the four terrorist and the massacre ? , yes

Hazama : looks like the things are getting serious, no ?, well I think its time of act in this situation, AND KILL THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS ONCE IN FOR ALL !

Relius : yes and when we catch them I will use them for my experiments , hehehe

Hazama : lets go for those assholes !

# _While in another part Ragna and his friends are awakening they , they were in Rachel's castle but they weren't the only ones when they wake up they saw the group of litchi , the six heroes ( Kazuma Kuvaru replacing Terumi , but uses a replica of the ouroboros and dresses like yuki Terumi during the war ) , Kagura mutzuchi , Kokonoe, Lambda-11 ,Mu-12, Amane , Azrael , Saya, Celica , and of course , Rachel #_

Saya : guys , you finally awake !

Celica : we were worried , we are glad you are ok

Jin : the las thing I remember is how that knight kicked our asses

Tager : it was a painful experience

Litchi : you too were attacked ?

Bullet : yes , we were attacked by a dark knight and a murakumo, and you ?

Carl : we fought with an dark magician and a man covered in blood

Tsubaki : ( surpriced ) wait , a man covered in blood ?

Noel : he also had a dirty white hair and a jacket of NOL ?

Bang : yes is the same guy

Noel : that was the guy who attack me and when I was going to Orient Town !

Ragna : don't worry noel I will not let him kidnap you again !

Noel : thanks sweetheart

Rachel : did you finish ?

Ragna : hey rabbit , why did you bring us here , and why you call everybody ?

Hakumen : because this is even more serious that a group of terrorists

Makoto : hey, how do you know about that incident ?

Kokonoe : I watched everything of my cameras , and Rachel , well she is an observer , so after watching that monstrosity , we call everybody that we know and we show them the massacre

Nine : it was horrendous , but that isn't the worst part

Trinity : the worst part is that we know what those four are planning

Nu : they are planning something else ; what ?

Jubei : when we were watching, what kokonoe showed us , we notice that the guy in the armor was carrying in his back a strange sword red and grey

Ragna : oh yes , I remember that before fall unconscious I saw that sword

Kazuma : that is not a common sword , that sword is a key to let free a monster called Orochi unit , the sword is red only to certain point , while more murders the carriers comit , the sword will become more and more red , when the sword, gets fully red , it will be able to bring back the Orochi unit

Tsubaki : Orochi unit ?

Rachel : the Orochi unit is also known as the god of destruction , and when he wakes up will bring the world to its end

Valkenhayn : that's why we needed all the help we could get , we must defeat them before they awaken Orochi

Litchi : I don't think it will be easy , those guys beated the crap out of us

Amane : she is right we need to make an strategy if we want beat them

Nu : there was also a Murakumo called Omega-14 , I thought that there were not more after me

Lambda : and you are right

Nu : what ?

Mu : that girl is not a Murakumo , is like an improved version of us

Rachel : I think we have a problem , they are back , I will teleport you to their location but this time you will go with Hakumen , Valkenhayn , Nine , Azrael , Mu and kazuma

Nine : well this time we are more , maybe we can defeat them this time

Kazuma : I have an idea , maybe we should divide them and fight them for separately

Kokonoe : that's not a bad idea , do that , maybe mom can transport them and you to different areas , in that way should be easier defeat them

Nine : great plan my daughter

Azrael : don't worry this time we will kick their asses

# _They are teleported , and they appear in Kagutsushi , when they appeared they saw the corpses of a lot of NOL officers #_

Bullet : wow these guys don't loose the time , this is even worst than the last one !

Nine : hey , look who is there

_# It were Hazama and Relius # _

Ragna : TERUMI !

Kazuma : what the hell do you want , you pieces of garbage !

Hazama : look who is here , my shitty replacement , lets just say that we are here for a little hunt game, after all I created one of them

Jin : explain yourself !

Hazama : how was his name …. Oh I remember that little boy Gien , I took him one week before , you and your sister Saya , I did some experiments and well the rest you know it

Nu : so you turned that boy into an homicidal maniac !

Hazama : what is the problem I just wanted to have a little friend , hehehehehe

Ragna : you bastard

Relius : Don't worry once we caught them all , they will be perfect for our experiments

Carl : just as you did with mom and Ada ?

Relius : I will show you a respect lesson , son

# _Suddenly , a shadow appeared behind Terumi #_

Gien : I have waiting this moment for a long time ( transforms his arm into a chainsaw and impales Terumi with it )

Hazama : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhh

_# Then the other 3 appear # _

Deko : do experiments with us , you must be drunk or something ( makes an explotion next to Relius with his mind )

Relius : better I go away ( runs )

Jotaro : coward

Deko : ( now to Ragna and his friends ) now, what did bring you here ?

Tsubaki : we know that your plan to bring back the Orochi unit , we

Carl : and we will stop you

Gien : because that worked so good the other time no ? ( throws Terumi's body )

Deko : excuse me , but you think you can defeat us ?

Makoto : we are pretty sure of that

Bullet : lets kick their asses

Azrael : I have waiting this

Hakumen : you will face justice

# _The clash beginned Noel and Ragna fighted Jotaro , Mu , Nu , Makoto , Carl , and Valkenhayn fighted Omega-14 , Tsubaki , Jin , Kazuma ,and Hakumen fighted Gien , and bullet and finally Litchi, Bang,Bullet and Azrael fighted Deko #_

Nine : now is the perfect time ( teleports all to different locations ) , I hope this plan work ( then teleports herself )

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4 : Endless rage

**BLAZBLUE : CARNIVAL OF BLOOD**

**Chapter 4 : ENDLESS RAGE **

**_# _**_After Nine transports everyone to different places , Nu , Mu , Valkenhayn , Carl , and Makoto appeared in the Hanging Gardens , but alongside with them the evil Omega-14 # ___

Omega-14 : what did you do , you fucking insects ?

Makoto : we separated you from your partners, now lets see how you fight alone

Nu : prepare to be defeated !

Omega-14 : don't make me laugh , you pathetic worms , well if you think you can beat me , then come here ! ( she creates 4 swords more and a dark aura started to cover her )

Mu : damn it ! , we didn't expect that

Makoto : you don't scare me ( she tries to punch Omega-14)

Omega-14 : lame ( she dodges the attack and counters with a hard kick )

Valkenhayn : vanish you demonic being ( turns into a werewolf and attacks but Omega counters with a quick sword attack )

Carl : Ada , lets give her what she deserve ( before she attacks Omega kicks them at extreme speed and throw them far )

Omega-14 : you are useless , better we reduce the number of fighters ( she shots green swords to Valkenhayn , Carl and Makoto , putting them to sleep )

Nu : what did you did to them ?

Omega-14 : I put them to sleep , you should be more worried for you and your sister ( she smiles evilly) this will be fun !

Nu : we are not afraid of you : SWORD SUMMONER!

Mu : take this , STEINS GUNNER !

Omega-14 : KILLER TORNADO ! ( her swords started to move really fast around her reflecting all the impacts )

Mu : we will not let you destroy the world ( she gets near and manage to hit Omega with a energy sword attack )

Omega-14 : aaaagh !

Nu : DIE YOU MONSTER ! ( charges at Omega, sending her flying to a rock )

Omega-14 : not bad , not bad at all , now its my turn : DYNA CRASH ( with her swords together shots a fast energy beam , Mu manage to evade it , but Nu receives the attack and is electrocuted )

Mu : NU!

Omega-14 : you will not escape bitch (she forms a drill with her swords and charges at Mu hitting her multiple times )

Mu : aaaghh , you god damn... agh ( she is kicked by Omega sending her to the ground )

Nu : LET MY SISTER ALONE ! ( she uses her gravity seed attack and uses the opportunity to attack Omega with her swords )

Omega-14 : very good but not enough ( start to shoot explosive swords one of them impacts Nu knocking her )

Omega-14 : ( in front of Nu ) is that the best that the mighty Murakumo units can do ?

Nu : you are not a Murakumo , not ?

Omega-14 : you are very intelligent , no , I am not one of you

Mu : ( charges at Omega and grabs her )

Omega-14 : GO… AWAY ! ( forms a fist of energy using her swords and strikes Mu )

Mu : ( to Nu ) damn it… she is too powerful

Nu : don't worry sis. We will beat her , but we must find a weak spot or something

Mu : I have an idea ( whispers it to Nu )

Nu : I will do my best , lets go ( charges at Omega but she evades it and kicks nu in the back )

Omega-14 : pitiful, and you were designed to take care of the cauldron , you can't even.. FUCK ! ( she says this after seeing multiple steins gunners pointing at her )

Mu : you fall in my trap , now take this ( she uses multiple steins gunners , is too late for Omega to evade but she manages to put a shield, Mu continues shooting )

Omega-14 : c mon , that's everything ?

Nu : ( behind of Omega ) no, this is everthing : CALAMITY SWORD ! ( a giant sword falls over Omega crushing her and creating a great hole )

Omega-14 : you damn whores , AAAAAAAAGHHHH !

Nu : did we kill her ?

Mu : I don't think so

_# Suddenly Omega gets up from hole, her visor was broken into pieces , Nu and Mu now can see her black eyes full of fury , she also have a bleeding wound in her brow #_

Omega-14 : ( extremely angry ) YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, DEMON'S WIND! ( Omega stars to create multiples blade waves , after creating many she stars to throw them as fast projectiles , hitting Mu and Nu multiple times, finally knocking both )

Omega-14 : BEGONE ! ( gets near and starts to viciously slash Mu and Nu ) yes scream more and more ( then she kicks both throwing them to the ground )

Nu : you will not beat us ( starts to summon swords around Omega , but she uses her killer tornado again blocking all the swords )

Mu : take this ( she places various steins gunners and they start to shoot Omega )

Mu : ha, you fall again : TOTSUKA BLADE! ( she shots s powerful beam that bounces in the steins gunners finally hitting Omega's back , letting her dizzy )

Nu : good strategy sis. Now its our turn ( both charge at Omega attacking her multiple times with their swords, , finally Mu strikes her with her sword of decimation sending Omega flying to a wall )

Omega-14 : that's …. All you got you bitches , ( she starts to laugh ) : Im not done yet ( she raise her swords and creates a gigantic energy sword )

Mu : come with me : ORIGINS ! ( she makes a barrier that covers her and Nu )

Omega-14 : like that would help , HEAVEN'S HAMMER ( the giant sword hits the ground causing a devastating explotion and destroying Mu's shield )

Mu and Nu : AAAAAAGHHHHHH

Omega-14 : don't worry your pain is just beginning ( her swords disappeared and start to slash the girls many times )

Nu : WE ….. ARE GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER !

Omega-14 : I don't think so in fact lets end this hehehe

Mu : this is the end Nu

Nu : don't say that sis, we can beat her

Omega-14 : SAY GOODBYE !

#_ Omega was about to use her final attack, some NOL officers appeared , for some reason Omega got really angry "_

NOL officer : STOP, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST !

Omega-14 : YOU BASTARDS ! ( Omega attacked the officers )

Nu : sis look

Mu : oh god

# _Omega killed the Nol officers , but after that she looked tired #_

Nu : now is our chance ! ( she uses summons swords and manages to stab Omega causing a great wound , Omega she starts to bleed )

Omega-14 : Aaaaaghh , I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS ! ( she shots a giant energy ball)

Mu : get out Nu ( she pushes Nu away and is trapped in the energy ball )

Nu : NO , SISTEEER !

Omega-14 : now prepare for absolute pain ( she shots her swords at Mu while Mu screams loudly )

Nu : ( angry ) LET MY SISTER ALONE ! ( charges at Omega )

Omega-14 : just try ( she shots a beam at Nu , but she dodges it and gets near to Omega )

Nu : have a little of this ( she stabs Omega in the great wound, the shield that hold captive Mu disappeared )

Mu : lets end this ( Mu uses her steins gunners and Nu her legacy edge technique destroying completely Omega's armor )

Nu : we did it sis

Mu : hey look at that

# _What they both saw was Omega's true form, she was just a little gir ,l the body suddenly vanishes #_

Mu : so she was just an human

Nu : I wonder what could turn a little girl into a deranged psycho

# _Suddenly the others wake up #_

Makoto : what happened , where is that psycho

Nu : she is done for

Carl : you did a great job

Mu : thank you but now we must go with the others

Valkenhayn : the girls are right , we must go ( valkenhayn opens a portal and all go after him )

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


End file.
